Aurora
by ItalHunni28
Summary: The dawn will come to me and it will be like breathing new air. And you my love will come back to me." What would have happened if Nathan and Haley had gotten a divorce? "If I could only get her on a desert island. I would tell her..." Naley
1. The Kid Was Smart

23Naley23

**23Naley23**

_"That she was a small, great love. Only a small, great love and nothing more than that. Nothing more. I will be without death now because, it is now, this small, great love that I would know what to say now, that I would know what to make of it now because it is this small, great love that I want."_

I can't tell you how many times I had heard that man speak these words in his mind. He missed his wife and he had written such words on a piece of paper and carried them with him wherever he went. He seemed to do that a lot lately. Write his feelings down on paper, I mean. He had become as poetic as his brother. It sickened me to see just how far apart these two had become. Six months ago, these two were so in love with the other. Not to say that they aren't now, but at least they both knew it. And then **she **came into the picture. I hate people like **her**. It's because of people like **her** that I am the way I am. It's been a month since their separation and heartbreaking to see the way they are.

I am no one special. I guarantee that, in a small period of time, you will not even remember my name or what it is that I do. I am not even human. I am not a ghost, but more of a memory and a guide. Yeah, I know that sounds entirely and utterly ridiculous, but I'm one of those that can be visible to the human if I deem it necessary. Like now, for instance, I am sitting in the back of this English class, acting like I'm a student that cares about what the future former Mrs. Scott, or so she believes, is saying about Hamlet. When in actuality, I couldn't care less.

It pained me to see how she plastered a fake smile on her face when her thoughts displayed different emotions. She missed her husband and the sound of her broken heart made me as miserable as she was. If only she knew what truly happened. If only she knew what Nathan Scott still thought about her. If only she knew the truth.

They were not yet divorced. The State said that they'd have to be separated for a year before filing and when that time came, they'd be allowed. Nathan had gone along with it because it was what Haley had wanted. She had declared her want for it after the near death of their son, Jamie. But Nathan never gave up hope that she would come to her senses and go back to him. He had been crawling and yearning to be able to love her again. From what I could see, at this point, it's impossible. She is so stubborn and Nathan isn't trying hard enough. He keeps his feelings bottled up inside and won't release any of it.

Jamie is another factor in this equation of madness. He is the sweetest and most caring child with so much faith. Any words that escape his tiny mouth will have your heart melting. I came to him to help him out and he welcomed me with open arms. This was one kid who did not deserve such punishment. Even though his parents loved him with everything they had and more, he still had that doubt in his mind. He still feels that he was the cause for their separation. I have tried countless times to reassure him that, that wasn't the case. But, like his mother, he is stubborn.

The bell rang and Mrs. Scott had finished her lecture. As well, she reminded the class about the essay about Hamlet and how different mediums affected their views on the play, was due the following weekas well as everyone's poems. Everyone scrambled to their feet to get out of class. Me, however, stayed behind in my chair and watched Haley lean back in her chair. She brought her fragile fingers to her eyes, rubbing the tired from them. Little did she know that I knew that her heart was just as fragile as her hands. I sat there and she didn't seem to notice. I concentrated as hard as I could on her thoughts. It was more than fatigue in her mind. She always had the same two figures on her mind, Jamie and Nathan. My heavy heart lifted a little bit when I heard _I miss him. Why can't I just let him come home? _I smirked to myself, now knowing that my little operation would be a success if I pitched it to Jamie who, I know, would then bring it to Brooke Davis' attention.

Brooke Penelope Davis was my hero when it came to Nathan and Haley. She was always trying to keep them together. Her meddlesome ways were always an inspiration to me. I walked these hallways just before I was like this and even then, she always amused me. She was class president and her personality did wonders for her and had the entire class believing that she was capable of anything. And it was true.

I still sat in my spot, still unnoticed. I got up and gathered my things. Slowly, I walked up to her desk and rested my hands in the tabletop.

"Mrs. Scott?"

Her head shot up and she looked at me. She seemed to be confused by the way she scrunched her eyebrows. She was desperately trying to remember my name, but had a hard time placing me. I chuckled to myself because she was smarter than she gave herself credit for. Of course she wouldn't know me because I was never in her class. Today was the first time I had sat in on her lecture.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time placing you…"

I smiled politely and shook my head.

"It's okay. It's not important right now. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. You seemed to be…somewhere else today."

She smiled lightly.

"I'm fine. I promise."

I nodded.

"Okay. I was just checking."

"Thank you…um…"

"LouAnn…"

She nodded and smiled. I sighed and then headed out the door, disappearing from anyone's view.

**23Naley23**

"So, I get to play with daddy today."

"Yeah? That's cool."

I was playing with Jamie in his bedroom at his mother's house. Haley had made Nathan move out after she caught him in the shower with the nanny. Jamie never understood why Haley had made Nathan leave. So for the longest time, Jamie had been angry with his mother and preferred to spend time with his father. Haley was home much more often than when Carrie had been there to watch Jamie. Ever since she and Nathan had almost lost their son to the depths of the swimming pool, Haley had been much more attentive to her son and his needs. She would leave the school right away and bring her work home with her just so she could be there to spend time with him.

Haley knew that things between her and her son would never be the same again. He still counted her as the bad guy and she didn't have the heart to tell Jamie that it was, in fact, his father's fault for her unhappiness and for her decision for their separation. So, she took the blame and carried the weight of the separation and the weight of Jamie's blame on her shoulders.

"Tink?"

I turned to him and smirked. He had thought of such a nickname after the first time he saw me. I remember what he told me. He would call me Tink after Tinkerbell from Peter Pan, his favourite Disney movie, because I looked like a fairy the way I glowed. I chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah Jamie?"

I was sitting cross-legged on the floor as he coloured. He looked up at me with his blue eyes. The sadness shone through them and just the look of it would make anyone's heart break.

"Do you think Daddy will ever come back and live with me and momma? Like will daddy and momma ever love each other again?"

I didn't know how to answer those questions. I knew that Jamie had asked Nathan if he was ever coming home. Nathan only replied that he hoped so. In truth, so did I. If I could, I would have cried. I felt entirely useless and cold. So, as this child's friend, I answered in the only way possible: honestly.

"I dunno if your daddy will ever come home buddy, but I **do** know that your daddy misses your mother terribly and you know how much your mother misses your father."

He nodded, his head barely moving.

"Yeah. Sometimes I hear momma cry at night. I know she misses him."

I turned my head to the little one and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. She thinks I'm asleep, but one night, I went into her room and she was holding daddy's picture. She was crying too."

There were small tears forming behind the soft and innocent blue eyes of the sandy blonde youngster that I had in front of me. I almost felt human when I saw his emotions, as freely as he allowed them to, pour from his soul. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll bet."

"I just wish there was some way I could get momma to be with daddy again."

"Maybe there is buddy."

I saw the glimmer in Jamie's eyes return and the smile on his face looked like his aunt Brooke's when she had a plan.

"I have a plan."

I giggled and then heard footsteps coming up the staircase and within three seconds, the door to Jamie's bedroom had opened up to reveal the brokenhearted Haley James Scott. Jamie looked up from his drawing and saw his mother standing in his doorway, arms crossed and head rested on the frame.

"Hey momma."

Jamie began to rise into a crawl position from being on his stomach so he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Haley walked into Jamie's sanctuary and sat in front of him on the floor. She ran a soft hand through his satiny blonde hair. Jamie looked at Haley from colouring, both completely oblivious to my presence. I had become invisible to both people in this room. I could hear the breaking heart of Jamie Scott and knew that he needed a comforting hand. Still invisible, I walked over to Jamie and placed a calming hand on his right shoulder. I could hear the slow beating of Haley's heart and heard all of the love that she felt for her son. She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready sweetie? Your daddy's gonna be here soon."

I smiled. I knew what Jamie was going to say and it made me chuckle. The kid was smart.

"I don't wanna go momma."

I saw Haley's face fall. She was so confused.

"Why not?"

Jamie looked at Haley with a look that would make anyone's heart break.

"Daddy cries too much. I don't like it when he cries… It makes me sad momma. He cries for you all the time."

I could hear Haley's heart breaking all over again. It was the worst sound and I think that the most dreadful part was that Jamie wasn't even lying. I watched as mother and son conversed. Jamie crawled over to Haley and sat in her lap. She held her son close to her body, showing as much love, in this way, as she could. Haley hugged Jamie tightly and then Jamie turned his head to look into his mother's eyes staring into her shattered soul.

"Are you ever gonna be with daddy again momma? He says he loves you lots and misses you a lot."

Haley looked down at Jamie, confusion written all over her face. Jamie nodded vigorously as if to convince her and had that look of sadness that he had on his face since his parents told him that they wouldn't be living together, all three of them, in the house anymore and Nathan would be moving out.

"I heard him talking to uncle Lucas. And I'm not mad you anymore momma. I heard what he told uncle Lucas about nanny Carrie."

I could see the look of fury that came to Haley's face as soon as the woman's, who tore her marriage apart, name came rolling off of Jamie's tongue. The innocence in his voice made it almost difficult to not believe him. He looked to his mother with his adorable and sensitive blue eyes, complimenting his pout lips.

"I only want you to be my momma. I'm sorry for what I said…"

Haley had tears rolling down her face. Seeing this, Jamie stood from his mother's lap and turned to face her, bringing his hands to her face and wiping her tears away.

_So much like his father._

Her words were so broken, especially in her thoughts. I stood from being behind Jamie and walked to the doorframe. I leaned against it. Jamie was comfortable enough now. He stood up, facing Haley and shrugged his shoulders, which lay at his side.

"I guess I should get ready, huh momma?"

Haley blindly nodded and Jamie ran to his closet to grab his things. Zombie-like, Haley lifted herself off of the floor and exited Jamie's bedroom, but not before turning to watch him stuff his basketball jersey into his bag.

I made myself visible to Jamie again and sat on his bed, watching while he ran around gathering his stuff. When everything was packed, he jumped onto his bed, sitting beside me and hunched, sighing. I turned my head, looking at him. I nudged him softly and nodded towards the window. He turned his head and smirked, hopping off his bed and running to the window.

Casually, I released my body from the comfort of Jamie's bed and walked to the window. I stood behind the child as we watched his father pull into the driveway. I looked at Jamie and then back at the broken man sitting in the black Escalade, hands on the steering wheel and head on the back of his hands after he turned off his engine. I concentrated hard, trying to find his voice. Finally, I caught his steady and raspy breathing of Nathan Scott. His thoughts were empty and then those four words entered his head.

_A small, great love._

I looked to Jamie, who waited for his father to exit the car. However, I knew that Jamie wouldn't run for the door as he saw his father go to the door. He was smart. He knew what he was doing. Jamie would wait until his mother would answer the door and be reasonably late. Nathan's interrupted Jamie's thoughts.

_You can do this. Just go to the door and ring the doorbell, say hello and pick up your son. Oh, right, there's the other small factor that is your soon-to-be ex-wife. Is it wrong that that thought __**still**__ scares me to my very core? _

He sighed.

_Haley…__**please, please, please**__ don't go through with this._

Nathan emerged from the car and began to walk to the door. The bitter cold of the autumn rain on the ground getting to his toes and the harsh winds caressing his face. He pulled his coat closer to his body and raised a shaking and icy fist to the wooden door. I could see Haley James-Scott walking to the door, knowing who would be on the other side of the door and when she did, she found her heart beating faster and faster with each passing moment.

_I long for the warmth of days gone by  
When you were mine  
But now those days are memories in time  
My life's empty without you by my side  
My heart belongs to you  
No matter what I try  
_

Nathan had his hands in his pockets and sighed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

"Hi."

_How is it still like this after all this time?_

I found it hilarious just how dense humans could be. I knew this answer quite well…they still loved each other.

Haley allowed Nathan into the house to get him out of the cold weather. He stepped in and she closed the door behind him. Haley waked towards the kitchen, Nathan on her heels.

"How are you?"

_I could be better._

"Okay, I guess. The students still giving you trouble?"

Nathan set his black jacket on the bar stool. Haley simply shook her head at Nathan's question, pouring him a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Nathan sipped on his coffee and stared at Haley. I couldn't believe that in this moment, he didn't try to mend anything. He always tried, and Haley was waiting for it. But he remained silent, holding the mug of coffee. And, it was then, I saw his mind wander.

_**Flashback**_

**December 18****th****, 2003**

"_Nathan!"_

_Nathan rushed out of the bedroom, seeing Haley decorating their apartment, trying to hang the mistletoe in the doorway. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, laughing as she jumped to stick the mistletoe to the top part of the doorframe. She heard him laughing, but grimaced as he did._

"_Are you gonna help me?"_

"_No. You look so damn cute trying to hang it."_

_Haley screwed up her face and shook it towards Nathan. He then walked over to her and grabbed the mistletoe from her hand, hanging it easily above their heads._

"_Thank you."_

_Haley began to walk away, but Nathan grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He encompassed her waist and looked above him, cradling and racking Haley in his arms. He brought his lips to hers and, as much as she tried to fight him off, she found herself sinking and falling deeper and deeper into him. She embraced his kiss and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could._

**April 12****th****, 2004**

_They sat on a beach, two young ones in love and Haley seven months pregnant. The two sat on an abandoned meadow, not too far outside of Tree Hill. The scent of many wildflowers blowing in the wind and the sun shone perfectly. Haley's hair fell naturally and she sat in front of Nathan, leaning into his chest and Nathan running his hand over her baby bump. He caught a whiff of her scent and inhaled deeper. His nose grazed her hair and a small portion of the back of her neck. Haley shivered pleasantly under his touch and sighed._

"_You smell so good."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_He nodded and she held onto his hands that rested on her front. _

"_Lilac's got nothing on you. They say that lilacs have the sweetest scent. I disagree. Only my wife smells the sweetest. Not to mention she is the most beautiful woman to ever walk the planet."_

_Haley smiled and turned her head slightly, kissing Nathan's cheek._

**July 17****th****, 2004**

_A one-month-old child sitting at home with his grandmother and Nathan and Haley decided to have some alone time with each other. _

_The two were walking down the boardwalk at Nathan's beach house. A dock in which they had many conversations, great and heartbreaking, in the past. The two were just enjoying each other's company._

"_You think Jamie's okay?"_

"_I'm sure he's fine. My mom loves that kid Hales. I just want some time with you."_

_She nodded and the two stopped. Nathan turned to Haley and gave her a devious smirk. She read his thoughts instantly and shook her head._

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_No."_

"_C'mon. Please?"_

_She crossed her arms and shook her head, but smirked. Nathan looked out to the water and raised his eyebrows and smiled._

"_Fine…"_

_He then took off and ran towards the water. Haley ran after him yelling and asking what he was doing. When she arrived, he was stripping and ran into the warm water completely nude. Haley stood on the sand, arms crossed. Nathan resurfaced from his dunk and wiped the water from his face, staring and smiling at Haley._

"_C'mon you…"_

_Haley shook her head, but Nathan stood, his entire top portion of his body glistening in the moonlight and clad in the water of his swimming area. He smirked and flexed his muscles, knowing the effect it would have on his wife. He smirked and knew he won when she began to tap her foot violently. Haley huffed and gave in. She stripped down and took off her final article of clothing. She walked into the ocean, which was extremely warm. When she got to him, he reached out for her and Nathan brought Haley close to his body. He kissed her deeply, her wet lips driving him crazy. Haley played with his drenched hair, loving the feel of the wet strands in between her fingers. Soon, she felt Nathan growing against her inner thigh and pulled away._

"_What?"_

"_None of that. You know what the doctor said. No sex."_

_Nathan groaned._

**October 28****th****, 2004**

_Nathan and Haley were in the park with six-month year-old Jamie. The leaves were on the ground, a tint of golden orange in them and the trees becoming barer with each passing second. Jamie held onto a finger of each parent, being in between them as they walked through the fallen leaves. _

_By surprise, Nathan tore Jamie from Haley's grasp and ran with him to a pile of leaves on the grass, father and son laughing as Nathan would playfully dip Jamie into the bed of leaves._

_**End Flashback**_

_In comes the winter breeze  
That chills the air and drifts the snow  
And I imagine kissing you under he mistletoe  
When springtime makes it's way here  
Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume  
When summer burns with heat  
I always get the hots for you  
Go skinny dipping in the ocean where we used to do  
When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare  
When you're not here it doesn't feel the same_

Nathan snapped out of his train of thought. He sighed and sipped on his coffee.

"Are you okay?"

Nathan looked at Haley, his eyes full of sadness and want for her. I knew that look well. I had seen it multiple times when Jamie was with Nathan. It was impossible for him to say what he wanted to. He felt it would worsen his case and that Haley would never go back to him. He wanted so much to tell her. I could hear the debate in his head on whether or not he should present his argument like always, or just simply walk away. He opted for sanity.

"Do I look okay?"

_Here it goes._ I could hear Haley's thoughts on his words. She almost expected them and was about to respond when I pushed Jamie into the kitchen.

"Daddy!"

Nathan took Jamie into his arms and gave him a large hug. Every thought about his sadness disappeared as Jamie fit into his muscular arms. He rested his son on his waist.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna grab my ball okay?"

"Alriiight."

Nathan set Jamie down as he ran out of the kitchen to get his ball. I looked back to Nathan and Haley, hoping for some sort of final thought or word.

Nathan grabbed his mug, as did Haley. Their hands grazed each other's and the bolt of lightening shot throughout each of their bodies. The electricity coursed through their veins, filling both of them with a shock of love and sexual tension. I chuckled to myself, neither had engaged in any sexual activity since each other.

They jumped apart as Jamie came running into the kitchen once again. Nathan grabbed his jacket, tossing it on and heading towards the door with Jamie. Haley trailed them, heading to the door as well and watched as Nathan dressed his son.

I watched Haley. Not having her husband was already difficult for her. To have her son going back and forth like this nearly killed her. _Why can't I just let him come home? He's an amazing father and he says that he didn't cheat. But there was all that other stuff, the lies and the secrets. My walls chip more and more with each passing day. Each day he comes and with his words as a hammer, swings at my heart, breaking it down more and more. I dunno what to do. _

It was simple, really, but so difficult. I could barely stand to be here anymore, but then something stopped me from leaving. I saw the broken family outside near the car. Jamie sat in the back, pretending to not pay attention to his parents and Nathan got into the driver's seat. Haley began to walk away.

"Hales?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He hadn't used his nickname for her in a while and as I could hear, she enjoyed hearing the name roll of his tongue. Nathan studied her face and sighed, shaking his head slowly and softly. The tired was evident in his eyes, but he didn't blink once or have his eyes drop even a millimeter. He sighed and spoke, barely audible.

"I'm sorry I stopped you, but you're my drug. And one look from you is like taking a hit."

Haley could make out about every fifth word, but she knew well enough what he said. She didn't respond. She only turned her back, tears now flowing slowly, but wouldn't let him see. Jamie turned his head and Nathan looked at him through his rearview mirror.

Jamie and I saw the red in Nathan's eyes. The tears were there, but his male ego could not and would not let his son see him in agony, grief and tears. Jamie breathed evenly and then asked the next question with caution.

"Are you gonna win momma back daddy?"

**23Naley23**

"Hey Brooke, I'm so sorry I'm late. Practice ran late."

"It's not a problem Haley. I'm happy to watch him."

Haley smirked and thanked Brooke before kneeling down to Jamie's level.

"Okay now, be good!"

"Always."

"Good boy."

Haley kissed Jamie's forehead and then rubbed her nose against his as he did to hers. I stood behind the counter with Millie. I decided to make myself known and got a job at Clothes Over Bro's. Haley stared at me and I smirked.

"Annie?"

"Hello Ms. James."

I knew that if I called her by her maiden name, it would capture Brooke's attention and it did. Haley shook her head and I kept the smirk plastered on my face. Jamie recognized me and ran to hug me. I did, but no one noticed. He leaned into me and whispered, calmly, into my ear.

"I'm gonna ask Aunt Brooke."

"Okay."

I stuck my fist out and he hit it with his small one. Haley left the store and I watched as he, excitedly, ran over to Brooke.

"Hey handsome. What's up?"

She bent down to be eye-level with him.

"I have a plan."

"You have a plan?"

Jamie nodded his head and I smirked from behind the counter. He was going to get Brooke to help him and the best part was, he had every detail figured out. This kid was smart.

**23Naley23**

**A/N: I have NOT abandoned PA or ICT. They will be UD'd by Sunday or Monday. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know your thoughts. This is a 3-shot. Song used:  
4 Seasons of Loneliness – Boyz II Men**


	2. Operation Desert Island

23Naley23

**A/N: Songs used in this chapter:  
Lost Without You – Delta Goodrem  
Come Home – OneRepublic  
Losing my Religion - REM  
If You're Gone – Matchbox 20  
Best I Ever Had – State of Shock  
Someone To Save You – OneRepublic**

**I recommend that you listen to the songs as they're being played for the full effect. **

**23Naley23**

I knew that if I called her by her maiden name, it would capture Brooke's attention and it did. Haley shook her head strenuously and I kept the smirk plastered on my face. Jamie recognized me and ran to hug me. I kneeled and hugged him, but no one noticed. He leaned into me and whispered, calmly, into my ear.

"I'm gonna ask Aunt Brooke."

"Okay."

I stuck my fist out and he hit it with his small one. Haley left the store and I watched as he, excitedly, ran over to Brooke.

"Hey handsome. What's up?"

She bent down to be eye-level with him.

"I have a plan."

"You have a plan?"

Jamie nodded his head and I smirked from behind the counter. He was going to get Brooke to help him and the best part was, he had every detail figured out. This kid was smart. Brooke sighed and smirked at him, picking him up and placing him on the main counter in the store.

"Spill it genius."

Jamie smiled as I looked at him, secretly, from behind the rack of clothes that I was putting away. He winked at me and Brooke was waiting for his answer.

"Well, I asked someone if Mommy and Daddy would ever love each other and the other person said that they still do, but they might not live together."

"Yeah sweetie. Are you okay with that?"

"But what if daddy could get momma on a desert island?"

Brooke looked at Jamie, confused. Seems like Brooke was unfamiliar with that saying… Either that or she was just so surprised that Jamie was aware of it.

_**Flashback**_

_Jamie and I saw the red in Nathan's eyes. The tears were there, but his male ego could not and would not let his son see him in agony, grief and tears. Jamie breathed evenly and then asked the next question with caution._

"_Are you gonna win momma back daddy?"_

_Nathan looked at Jamie through the rearview mirror. His eyes full of sadness and Nathan sighed. Truth be told, he didn't know what to do. He knew that he wanted Haley to be his wife again, but what could he possibly do to make it happen? Haley never listened to him, or when he __**did**__ have the chance to speak to her, there was always an interruption._

"_I dunno son."_

"_You love her right?"_

_Nathan smirked and nodded._

"_Did you ever tell her that?"_

_Nathan sighed and turned around to look at Jamie. _

"_No."_

"_You should. She misses you daddy."_

"_If I could just get her on a desert island."_

_Jamie scrunched his eyebrows and looked at his father._

"_Why?"_

"_So no one can interrupt me when I try to tell her and she's forced to talk to me."_

"_Maybe I can help."_

_Nathan smirked and then chuckled._

"_I have a plan daddy."_

"_Yeah?"_

_Jamie nodded his head vigorously. _

"_Operation Desert Island Daddy."_

_Nathan smirked and nodded._

_**End Flashback**_

"So are you gonna let me in on this master plan you little meddler?"

Jamie smiled and giggled. I couldn't believe the smile that fell onto my face. That was the first time I had heard him laugh like that since I'd known him. The little sound made me realize that I was doing the right thing in helping him out. I observed how Brooke was with him. Godmother and Godson had their own little world; full of plots and it was the one thing they shared that was just theirs. I pulled out my accessory cell phone and noted the time, realizing that I was late for another occasion.

"Um, Miss Davis?"

Brooke turned and looked at me.

"It's Brooke, and what is it Annie?"

I nodded my head and apologized.

"Right, sorry. Um well, I'm done here and I have somewhere to be."

"Oh! Right. Yeah sweetie, go."

I smiled and nodded, but not before waving a goodbye to Jamie, who winked at me with his teeth showing behind his lips. I grabbed my "school bag" and headed out of Clos Over Bro's. As I jogged down the streets of Tree Hill, I could hear Jamie's voice telling Brooke.

"Just make sure Momma gets to Tric tonight."

**23Naley23**

I stood in the middle of the recording studio, looking around me. In my life I was certain that I wanted to pursue something in music, whether it'd be singing or just writing the most poetic of lyrics imaginable. The other day I had been recognized by Peyton Sawyer when she heard me playing my acoustic guitar while she was walking down the hallways of Tree Hill High, after Jamie had told me of his plan. The boys and me stood at our respective instruments. Peyton was one of the greatest people to go to for music. Her tastes are impeccable and she agreed to work with me. Jamie's plan was already in action.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes__  
__A little righteous and too proud__  
I just want to find a way to compromise__  
Cuz I believe that we can work things out_

My voice had flowed so easily out of my mouth. I looked over to the booth and saw that Mrs. Scott had just entered and Peyton turned to greet her.

"Annie, take 5."

I nodded as I saw Haley looking at me, easily confused by how I could be in the studio and had **just** been at Brooke's store. She shook it off. I went to grab my bottle of water. I sat by the piano and concentrated as hard as I could to find Haley and Peyton's voices. I had to know what was going on and just how much I would have to taunt Haley to get Jamie's plan to work.

"She has an amazing voice Haley!"  

"She's one of my students Peyton. If someone, somehow found out about this..."  

"But, you see Haley, she's my client, my singer. And c'mon you HAVE to hear her."  

I could hear Haley sigh in defeat. _Part one starts now_... I smirked to myself, taking a final sip of water. Peyton had come onto the intercom.

"Um, Annie could you please start from the chorus going into the second verse?"

I nodded and sprung off of my seat to get to the microphone. I put the earphones over my head and began. My eyes never fell from Haley's face, letting her know that this song had meaning to her and to her only. I had wanted to do a remake of this fabulous song.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie__  
__How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side__  
__If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye __  
__Don't know what I'd do __  
__I'm lost without you__  
__I keep trying to find my way but all I know is __  
__I'm lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_

Peyton cut the mix and I sighed, waiting for Haley's verdict. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She looked to me, venom searing out of her eyes. It was as if she knew what I was up to. I took a deep breath and Peyton turned off the intercom.

"See? She's awesome. It's like she has the voice of an angel. C'mon Haley, please? She's great!"  

"I dunno Peyton. She **is** my student. This goes beyond the boundaries."  

"How? This is professional."  

I chuckled and shook my head. I walked over to the booth and knocked on the glass. I felt like I was in an aquarium. Peyton saw me and turned the intercom on.

"So what does the great Mrs. James-Scott think? Woops, sorry, Ms. James..."  

Peyton looked to Haley, shock written all over her face. She then looked to me. I gave a small smirk to Peyton and an "I told you so" look. Haley took a deep breath and noted the tension that had formed into the booth. Haley looked at me through the glass and spoke through the intercom.

"Take it from verse two."  

I nodded and went over to my spot. I threw earphones on again and waited for the music to come on. I could hear the voices of Haley and Peyton through the glass.

"Why Haley? He's still in love with you and I know you are too."  

Haley stayed silent and started the music. I counted myself in and sang.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues__  
__Baby I'm so lonely all the time__  
__Everywhere I go I get so confused__  
__You're the only thing that's on my mind_

I knew that I had to screw up somehow and Haley would come in and note my mistake. If I wanted her to be in the position that Jamie made me promise to have her in by this evening, I had to act fast. And this seemed to be such an opportunity. The next set was unbelievably close to her situation and all I had to do was destroy my voice when it came to that part of the song. And then…she would **have **to correct me.

_Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day__  
__Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_  

The words fell out of my mouth like mud. It was disgusting and rugged. Even Haley and Peyton winced at the horrid sound of my voice. The music was cut.

"Sorry. I can't hit that note."

I tried to sound as convincing as I could. Peyton looked at Haley and what I predicted, occurred. Haley exited the booth and entered the studio, during which time I looked at Peyton and winked. She was now in on the plan and I sent her a smile. Haley walked to me and I had a sorrowful look on my face.

"Hey don't worry about it. It was your first time. Just take a breather."  

I nodded and did what she said.

"You think you could show me? I mean you're a legend in my books and..."

Haley smiled at me, one of the few that she sent my way and nodded. I handed her the earphones and motioned for Peyton to start up the music. She sang.

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues__  
__Baby I'm so lonely all the time__  
__Everywhere I go I get so confused__  
__You're the only thing that's on my mind_

I could see the look of love and angst on her face when Haley sang. She was on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fall.

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day__  
__Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_  

Peyton and I looked at each other and I smirked. Phase one complete. I could tell because in the corner of Haley's beautiful brown eyes, was a single tear forming and this one tear was the beginning of the way back.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie__  
__How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side__  
__If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye __  
__Don't know what I'd do __  
__I'm lost without you__  
__I keep trying to find my way but all I know is __  
__I'm lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day __  
__I'm lost without you_

Haley stopped abruptly. She took off the earphones. My eyes never fell from her lonely face.

"W-wow. Sounds like you're singing from experience, Mrs. James-Scott."  

I must have struck a nerve because as soon as those spiteful words rolled off of my tongue, Haley James-Scott ran out of the studio, tears rolling down her angelic face. Peyton saw Haley run out of the studio and turned to look at me. I sighed and noticed the look on Peyton's face.

"What was that?"

"I think I may have hit a nerve."

Peyton sighed and signaled me to join her in the booth. I sighed and turned around to the guys behind me. They all left the room to take a cigarette break and I went and joined Peyton in the booth. I entered and saw her with her arms crossed and leaning against the equipment.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I dunno. All I did was ask for her help and then fed her a compliment about how amazing her voice is, **but **after her little display of talent I **might** have said that it sounded like she was relating her life to the song."

Peyton sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because her son asked me to. C'mon, Peyton you would know what I'm talking about."

"So… **This **is part of Jamie's little scheme?"

"No. But getting Haley J over there to be as she is right now is…"

**232323**

I heard the sobs coming down the long corridor. My pace quickened and I came to a stop when I saw the one with the tears in her eyes sitting, curled up into a ball. I sighed as I came to a halt. Too bad that she couldn't hear me or see me…yet. I saw the fear in her eyes as she raised her head, water draining the life from her eyes. She was in so much pain and she knew so little about the thoughts of her husband. She had no idea what he thought. She had no idea that he carried his regrets, written on a piece of paper everywhere he went. She just didn't know. How could she? I continued down the corridor and turned the corner.

Her tears were still audible. I threw the guitar bag that sat on my shoulders over my body and placed it gently on the floor. I unzipped the bag and pulled my acoustic out of it and sighed, making myself visible. Before I struck the pick on the strings, I listened to her thoughts. _Why would I expose myself so much to a student? She brings out everything. She was so right. That song… The experience…_ I shut my hearing from her thoughts and began to play.

_I get lost in the beauty of everything I see  
The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be  
If all the sons, if all the daughters stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now  
Yeah  
Or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then_

I heard the sobs slow down. I raised my voice in the case that she couldn't hear me. I wanted her to pay attention to the lyrics and I needed her to speak to me somehow. I was always a shy person, I know it may seem impossible to believe, but it's true. I found it difficult to play this song as it was originally composed on the piano, but it still sounded the same. I heard her footsteps rounding the corner and suddenly stop when she saw me. I smirked to myself and continued with my tune.

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
So hear this now_

It was like she knew I was speaking to her. She felt that the lyrics fitted her situation perfectly. Her thoughts were mixed up. Challenged between wondering how it was that I could know so much, yet not know anything. How could I know her situation? Why was I torturing her in some way? Perhaps not on purpose, I was scaring her and I had her right where I wanted her.

_Come home, come home  
Cuz I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now it's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home_

"Sounds like you're singing out of experience."

I smirked and turned my head slightly.

"I knew I saw that coming. I had that coming."

I put my guitar down and spun around to face Haley James-Scott, my bringing my crossed legs to unwind and hugging them. I sighed and looked up at her.

"I had no right to say what I said to you. And I'm well aware that it's not my business to say what I did. But in truth, I was trying to have you gain some perspective on what this is doing to you and your husband and your son. I can tell that it's taking a toll on all three of you. And don't look at me as if I wouldn't know. Trust me, I know. My parents faced the exact same dilemma. My mother thought my father was cheating on her when he wasn't. The next-door neighbour's dog-walker had a crush on him and decided to act on her feelings. Subsequently, my mother found out about it when he told her later that evening. Now my father said that he told her that he never cheated on her. And my father was a decent man and he was telling the truth. I knew it because I witnessed the whole thing. I tried to tell my mother, but who believes a ten year-old? Anyway, they divorced and both of my parents have been living alone since…"

Haley dropped herself to sit next to me on the cold floor. She looked at me and wondered. She wondered how I could know so much. I knew I said too much, but it was the only way I could get her to see.

_Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up_

"After the divorce I began to play guitar. It's how I dealt the whole situation. And I really think that my parents would have been happy if they didn't give up on each other. They never knew what this did to my sister and I. You have to figure this out for your sake and your husband's. Jamie says Nathan misses you. I overheard him and Brooke today."

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

"Momma!"

Both of our heads turned to the sound of the young boy's voice and the pattering of little feet. Haley stood and swung him into her arms as she placed kisses on his face. I watched as the two interacted and then I noticed Brooke coming towards us. I waved and she waved back, winking. I could hear her thoughts. She knew of Jamie's plan and was excited to be a part of it. I smiled and crossed my arms while I watched Jamie and Haley. I smiled at their interaction. Haley put on a front when she was with her son. I turned and put the guitar back into its case.

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up  
Consider this  
Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

"So, Haley Tric tonight?"

"Oh, I dunno Brooke. I have Jamie tonight."

"I can watch him."

"Can she momma? You haven't been out in forever. Aunt Brooke says you **need** to get out. It's not good for you to stay inside all day."

I smiled at Jamie's comment. That kid was much too smart for his age. Of course, I knew that he was only trying to convince his mother to go to Tric that night because he knew that Nathan would be there. It was all a part of this kid's "master plan." And he would do it. I knew that. It was inevitable. Anyone who took one glance at Jamie would melt at the sound of his voice, not to mention if he asked you to do something for him, one way or another, he'd convince you to do it.

"Yeah Haley, I'll watch him. You have to go anyway don't you?"

"What?"

"Tonight. Don't you have to be at Tric?"

Truth be told, she did. And this was where Jamie's plan began to take it's form.

_That was just a dream  
That was just a dream  
_

"Um, no-"

"Actually, you do."

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

Haley turned to look at me after I had made my comment. I slung my guitar case over my shoulder and moved the hair from my face. Jamie smiled up at me and looked to his mother.

"Um after you left, Peyton told me that the band and I were going to perform tonight and that I should leave and get some rest. And seeing as how you're producing the album, she said that you had to be there."

"See momma? It's okay. I'll be fine with Aunt Brooke. Besides I **want** you to go. You haven't smiled in a while."

I could hear Brooke's heart melting and Haley's breaking. I looked down at Jamie who looked at me and winked. The kid was clever, knowing exactly how to get to his mother. He aimed for the heart and it was working. He was like a superhero, without the superpowers. He had the motivation and his kick ass cape, which he was wearing. I chuckled randomly and everyone turned to look at me.

"Uh…I'll see you later. Bye."

_But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream_

I took off, but not before catching a glimpse of Haley giving into her son's commands. Tonight would be interesting.

23Naley23

Tric was especially loud this evening. I sat with the band in the dressing room, waiting for Peyton or Haley to come and call us. I tried very hard to concentrate on what Haley or Nathan was thinking. Tonight was completely up to Peyton. Jamie had left me instructions to give to Peyton, who happily obliged. I turned to the band and told them I needed to take a walk. I left the room and went to the wing of the stage and looked out to the people in the club. I spotted the two I needed to see, the only problem was that they were on opposite ends of the place. I groaned inwardly, hoping that Peyton would be able to get them to talk, at the very least.

Someone was already performing and I recognized her as my older cousin, Mia. She had come such a long way and she was the reason that Peyton and I knew each other. I usually check up on her from time to time. We were really close at one point. To see her doing what she loved was amazing.

I concentrated on Haley and Peyton. They were by the bar, where Owen was pouring them drinks.

_Don't look away  
Don't run away  
Hey baby it's only life  
Don't lose your faith  
Don't run away  
Hey baby its only life  
Yeah it's only life_

"I cannot believe I came tonight."

"Haley, relax. It's almost as if you don't want to see him."

Haley took the drink from Owen and began to drink it quickly. Peyton took hold of her wrist.

"Okay clam down there tiger."

"**Why** does he have to be here?"

Peyton put both of their drinks on the bar and took hold of Haley's shoulders.

"Okay Haley. Listen up. He's just here with Lucas okay? Maybe he won't even speak a word to you."

Haley scoffed.

"Right, okay. Never mind. But you **do** realize that at some point in time that you **are** going to have to speak to him? You have to deal with this stuff. It's only life Haley…listen to the song."

Peyton chuckled as she tried to calm Haley down and cheer her up at the same time. Haley looked to stage and listened to Mia sing.

_Take your hesitance  
And your self-defense  
Leave them behind, it's only life  
Don't be so afraid  
Of facing everyday  
Just take your time, it's only life  
I'll be your stepping-stone  
No, don't be so alone  
Just hold on tight, it's only life_

I moved my attention from Haley and Peyton to Nathan and Lucas. Nathan brought the beer bottle to his lips and only stared at Haley.

"She's supposed to be with Jamie. That's why I agreed to come here, so I wouldn't see her."

"Hey Nathan, relax okay? Brooke has your son and Haley has to be here. They have a new band and Haley's producing the album. Also, Peyton told me that Jamie wanted her to go out. She hasn't been doing very well. And from what I see neither have you."

"Well, what do you expect? I think I've eaten like a bagel a day and like 20 espressos a day because I can't sleep. I need **some** way to keep me awake."

"And this is taking a toll on you. You have to speak to her Nate."

"Oh, believe me. I've tried. Something always gets in the way. It's useless right now. Not to mention that she's always cold and distant."

Lucas sighed.

"She does that because she feels like she can't wear her heart on her sleeve. She thinks that you cheated on her Nate. How would you act if things were reversed. You remember all that stuff with Chris?"

"Please, don't remind me."

"You were mean, cold and hard when she left, why was that?"

"I was hurt."

"Exactly."

Nathan sighed in defeat.

"So you're just giving up?"

"I never said that…"

_Don't look away  
Don't run away  
Hey baby it's only life  
Don't lose your faith  
Don't run away  
Hey baby it's only life  
Yeah it's only life_

"Thanks guys."

Mia began to get off the stage and I ran back to the dressing room as quick as I could. Everything was going well.

**232323**

There was never a dull moment in Tree Hill. Especially right now as the band and I made our way onto the stage. I stared into the audience and I saw Haley sipping her drink at the bar, looking across the room at me. The lights were bright, but I could still make out Nathan's silhouette. He had moved closer to where Haley stood. I smiled at this and Christian, one of the angels looked at me and nodded. I walked to the microphone.

"Hey guys. What's up? We're **Fallen Angels** and we hope you enjoy the show."

I positioned my fingers accordingly on my guitar. Christian spoke into his mic from behind his keyboard.

"Okay, we're gonna start off with this first song which is called **If You're Gone** and it explains itself. We dedicate it to all those who are having a difficult time with their current life and all of the obstacles they've had to face with those they love. I'll shut up now."

I began to pluck the strings of my guitar. The familiar tune seemed to take affect on Nathan and Haley from what I could see.

_I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak  
I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
Now I'm relaxed, I can't be sure_

Christian's voice filled the place and we heard the crowd begin to cheer us on. I looked out into the crowd and noted Nathan glancing at Haley who was trying to avoid his gaze at all costs, but he only continued to stare. She was beginning to lose all hope of tearing away from him entirely. My pick struck the strings at the appropriate time and I just danced around to the music as I heard it and sang when I had to. I wanted so badly, for Nathan to walk over to Haley and just make conversation.

_I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
And I bet you need more than you mind_

My eyes flew over to Peyton who had her arms crossed and rocked her body to the music. My eyes went from hers over to Nathan and Haley. She followed my eyes and nodded, knowing what to do.

I saw Nathan going to the bar. He noticed Haley and above all of the noise and the amplification of my voice throughout the place, I could hear the quickening of his beating heart as his eyes met hers. He sighed.

_And I think you're so mean  
I think we should try  
I think I could need this in my life  
I think I'm just scared  
That I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem  
I'm feeling_

"Haley…"

Haley turned her head and saw Nathan standing next to her. She tried to ignore him, but it was impossible. How could she ignore him? She was in love with him. It was inevitable that she would speak to him and from what I could see from the stage, she was.

"What do you want Nathan?"

"Just to speak to you. Please?"

Haley sighed and shook her head.

"I can't. I'm working."

She pointed to us who were on stage and turned her head to pay attention. I noticed Nathan bowing his head in defeat. He was tired. He knew that Haley wanted him to give up, or so he thought. But he refused to. He had to let her know that he was sorry for lying to her and keeping the fact that Carrie was flirting with him a secret. He was sorry for making her doubt his feelings for her. He was just sorry.

"I'm sorry Haley."

_If you're gone  
Maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone  
Baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something in me  
In everything in you_

Haley turned her attention to Nathan as we finished the song. When we stopped playing, the crowd went wild, but not loud enough to block out what I could hear happening between Nathan and Haley.

Christian played his piano as we started the next song.

"Aren't you tired of that? You shouldn't have to apologize for who you are, not anymore. I've been thinking a lot lately. And I knew who you were when I married you and what I've realized is that it's really not fair."

He sighed and blinked softly, fearing the next words to come out of Haley's mouth.

_Now I know I messed up bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I let you down in the worst way  
It hurts me every single day  
I'm dying to let you know_

"I'm saying that it was wrong of me…to try and change you." Her voice was cracking, but not a single tear rolled down her face. "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have tried to change you, or us. And now…now I'm done trying."

Haley began to walk away and when he turned, he noticed the many couples dancing on the dance floor. Haley wasn't too far away from him. He went after her and took a hold of her wrist. She spun around and he pulled her to him when he noticed that they were on the floor with the rest of the dancing couples. Her face was a mere inch from his.

_**Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend**_

His hands fell onto her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her body was pressed against his and the sexual electricity was too much for either of them to handle. Haley tried to move away from him, but she didn't want to. The feeling of his arms around her felt so right.

Christian continued to sing and looked at me when he noticed the two new people on the dance floor. He nodded to me and I winked signifying that those were the two people in which this song was sung for. His voice became even more powerful. I joined in with him, singing my part. We had transformed the song into a duet.

**So many things I would take back  
You were the best I ever had  
I don't blame you for hating me  
I didn't mean to make you leave**

I noticed that Nathan and Haley had moved to the center of the dance floor. Haley listened carefully at the words as she had one last dance with the man she loved. Nathan had his head buried in the crook of her neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He didn't want to let go.

Haley had one hand relaxed on the back of Nathan's neck, while her cheek rested against his ear. Her other arm rested on his chest and she breathed in his intoxicating scent. Her blood flushed her face. She felt Nathan's hands tighten around her waist.

_You and I were living like a love song  
_**I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone**_  
Now I know you're the only one that I want  
_**I want you back**_  
_**I want you**

Peyton stood in the wing and I looked to her as I struck my electric guitar to be in sync with the lyrics. I nodded my head in Nathan and Haley's direction. She followed and spotted the two of them dancing on the floor. They were so wrapped up in the other and Haley had her eyes shut, never wanting this moment to end.

As the couple moved with the beat on the music, Peyton and I noticed the same thing. They missed each other and it was shown how they danced. They both held onto the other so tightly. And from our perspectives, it didn't seem like they wanted to let go, no matter how much they would deny it later.

_**Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had**_

"I miss you."

I saw Haley raise her head from Nathan's head and she looked at him. She remained silent. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? **I miss you too?** She wanted a divorce because he lied to her and she believed that he cheated on her.

"You don't have to say anything. I just thought that you should know."

**We fell in love for a reason  
**_Now you're leaving  
_**And I just want you back  
**_So many things we believed in  
_**Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back  
**_I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

Haley rested her head on his ear once again and they both began to sway to the music, silently, once again. She replayed his words in her head. _I miss you. I'm sorry._ Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice, once again.

"I was hoping that they'd play this song."

Her voice cracked, but was audible by Nathan's ear.

"Why's that?"

"Just listen…"

**You and I were living like a love song  
**_Now I know you're the only one that I want  
_**I want you back**_  
I want you_

_**Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
I could sure use a friend  
Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
And ask for a second chance  
All I want to do is make it up to you  
Cause when it all comes down to the end  
You were the best I ever had**_

Haley was nearly in tears now. She couldn't believe how much this song spoke to her. Small tears formed behind her brown eyes and they were threatening to fall. She sniffed and Nathan broke away from her neck. One hand still on Haley's waist, the other sprung to her face. Her tears were falling now. And with the pad of his thumb, Nathan wiped each one away.

He brought his other hand to her face to catch more falling droplets. She continued to sniffle and took a hold of his wrists.

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
_**I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
**_**I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
You were the best I ever had**_

It was now or never. Nathan had Haley in his arms and his hands on her face. She was holding onto his wrists. It had been a month. One, long, dreadful month since Nathan had been able to hold her like he had. He feared the songs ending because he knew that she would leave him and that he would feel empty again. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. He moved them slowly, giving her any space to break away, but it didn't seem like she wanted to.

**I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
**_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
__**I feel so bad, I feel so bad  
**_**You were,  
**_You were the best I ever had_

The song ended and Nathan had stopped kissing her. Her eyes were still closed and her head rested against his. She still held onto him.

"Haley. You can let go now…"

"I don't want to…"

Nathan sighed in relief. He pulled her closer to him.

"Um…do you feel like taking a walk? We can pick up Jamie and talk along the way?"

Haley nodded and then, hand-in-hand they left Tric.

**23Naley23**

_Patience  
Took you for everything  
Looked like a diamond ring  
You are so much longer  
That made sense  
Apathy in disguise  
Crept on you like a spy  
Hurt you in ways  
You can't describe_

Brooke heard her phone go off as she had Jamie pinned down on the floor in a tickling match. When she heard it go off, she ran to it and opened the file that Peyton had sent her.

_Back to the start now  
I won't let you go this way now_

"Hey Jamie…come here. Look at what Peyton just sent me…"

Jamie stood from his seat on the couch in Brooke's living room and ran to her. She went to give him her phone, but at the last possible minute, she tore it away from his grasp. He jumped for it and she kept teasing him. He giggled for a bit, as did she, but he got frustrated quickly.

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
There's undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

"C'mon Brooke."

He pouted and she gave in. She handed him her cell phone and smiled at what he saw.

**232323**

Haley walked down the streets of Tree Hill. Nathan had his hands in his pockets and noticed Haley shivering from the cool autumn breeze that chilled her skin on this evening.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit…but I'm okay."

Nathan removed his jacket and placed it over Haley's shoulders. He put his hands back into his pockets.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

To any passerby, they looked like a couple on their first date. Kind of awkward, yet somehow you could sense the spark. They had nothing to say to each other, but they knew what they wanted to say. Nathan sighed as they continued to walk down the sidewalk to Brooke's.

_All right  
Sit down and spill your heart  
Let's start from the very start  
Cause I can see by your eyes  
You're wasted  
Your energy comes and goes  
You taking your time, you know  
Nothing can change what happened, you know_

Peyton continued to watch us from the wing. She felt someone tap her from behind. She turned around to be face-to-face with Mia.

"Hey Mia."

"Good band Peyton."

I looked over to wing and froze in my spot as I continued to play. Mia's eyes caught mine and she looked somewhat confused. I tried to take deep breaths, but it was useless. I couldn't do it because I didn't have lungs. I wasn't something of this world. She recognized me.

"Um…Peyton, who's that?"

Mia pointed to me.

"That's Annie."

I caught a glance of Mia out of the corner of my eye and noticed the look of fear on her face.

_Back to the start now  
I won't let you go this way now_

Nathan wanted to pour out his soul right about now. He didn't know what to do. He had kissed her before and he wanted to be close to her, but now it just felt a tad awkward.

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
There's undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

"Um…Hales?"

He stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk, making her face him. He walked to her so that they were close and the electricity began to run through their veins again.

"You said we were going to talk, but not a lot of that is happening. I just need to tell you how I feel. I have to explain."

Haley sighed and tried to avoid Nathan's gaze, but it was hopeless.

"I know I let you down, okay? I made the worst decisions possible, but I'm going to tell you **everything**. She **did **kiss me, but I didn't kiss her, okay? I tried to tell you so many times, but something kept getting in the way. Much like now, but you have to know Haley. I had to tell you. And that I am in love with you and **only **you. And I have been since that night back in junior year I took the pills."

"What?"

"Look, you know I'm not good at being vulnerable. This is the closest I've come to it. Or the second closest."

"What's the first?"

"When I left the hospital after I took the drugs, junior year and I came to see you. I came to see you because I needed to know if you could forgive me. I wanted to see if I still had the chance to be great in your eyes. And when you did, you forgave me, that was the moment that everything changed for me. That was the moment I fell in love with you. This girl who could see past all the mistakes I made. I dunno I guess maybe sometimes, I screw up because I want to feel that again. I guess it sounds kind of broken."

Haley sighed.

_Now  
Now  
Oh my  
Look at your bright stars fade so  
How much can you take?_

"I think not knowing is the hardest part. Not knowing what our marriage means to you. If you still want the same things out of this relationship that I want. If you still find me sexy or if you still want me."

"How could you not know that?"

"The name Carrie comes to mind."

Nathan sighed and tried to look somewhere, anywhere, but at Haley. He really hurt her and it hurt him to have hurt her.

"Why didn't you just tell me about the flirting?

"I dunno,"

"Did you like it?"

"Maybe."

There were tears rolling down her face.

"Maybe I just needed it."

"Why? Because I don't flirt with you after a long day of wrestling with high school students and raising our son?"

"No, because you don't look at me like that anymore. And I get it, you know? I haven't been worthy of that look from you in a long time. And my God, Haley, I just…I miss that. I miss you…"

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
There's undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

"Haley, this is **not **your fault. It's not… This is entirely my fault. But you **have** to know how much you mean to me. How much I **love** you… You know, I find your goodness staggering. Your kindness is overwhelming Haley. You saved my life. And if I haven't said it lately, you're also sexy as hell."

A small smirk formed on Haley's face. Nathan took a deep breath.

"I wish my words were enough. I wish I deserved to have you believe me because God only knows what I'd give for that to be true. God only knows what I'd be without you. I needed someone to save me and you did just that…"

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Someone to save you_

I looked at Mia, her fear stricken face didn't better my situation. She knew that I had passed away. She was at the funeral. She was scared. She thought it was me. That somehow I had faked my death. Not quite cous…

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Someone to save you_

"C'mon Brooke."

He pouted and she gave in. She handed him her cell phone and Jamie smiled at what he saw. He had zoomed in on the two figures in the photo. He saw his parents in a tight embrace. He pressed play on the iPhone and he watched the video that Peyton had sent them. They were dancing with the other in a loving embrace and Jamie's smile widened.

Brooke knelt by him and smiled along with his. He pumped his fist into the air.

"YES!"

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Someone to save you__  
__Save you_

"It's operation _Desert Island_ Aunt Brooke."

"Yeah it is…"

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Someone to save you_

**23Naley23**

**A/N: PLEEEEASE REVIEW! I have to thank SO many people for this. Shades :P THANKS SO MUCH for BETAing this and for all of the other baggage that came with it. It means a lot to me. Steph for her constant feedback and making me smile. Last, but DEFINITELY not least, Brooke (aka b.freeman) who has been going through so much and yet has been able to find the time and willpower to give me feedback, find the time to be a great friend and talk to me about stuff. This chapter is dedicated to those 3 people! ALSO you'll notice that during one of the songs there were different font effects, that was to distinguish who was singing so **_Christian, _**Annie, **_**both.**_** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. In The Arms Of The Angel

23Naley23

**A/N: Hey guys! SO SORRY that it took so long, but with school and everything, I was lucky I could even breathe for a minute. Anyways, here it is. Songs used:  
**

**Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade  
Don't Walk Away – Bethany Joy Galeotti  
In The Arms Of The Angel – Sarah McLachlan**

**23Naley23**

You looked me right in the eye. You said _there's nothing more._

But I wanna play **Rock Band.**

I wish Nanny Carrie was my momma.

I Hate You!

I'm sorry…

I'm done trying.

I miss you.

You can let go.

I don't want to.

_Haley had shot straight up in__the darkness. I could see her through the midst of the small beam of light coming through the window from the moon. I leaned against her wall, invisible and I was smiling. She sat on her bed and looked at the window, the glow of the moon illuminating her face and soon, she felt a hand fall across her waist and a smile formed onto her face. She looked down at the one sleeping next to her and he stirred a bit. She tried her best not to disturb him, but failed. I smirked. It was hard not to. Her breaths were rapid and soon slowed down, but her rapid breathing had the one sleeping next to her sitting up and worried._

"_Hales…you okay?"_

_She turned to face Nathan who sat next to her. This had been the first time I could feel anything. I was happy, which is something rare for something like me to be. They didn't need me anymore. There was a ton of hope. My work here was done and I felt that it was my time. This was the beginning. A dawn, a new day, and a new hope. _

**One Hour Earlier**

"It's operation _Desert Island_ Aunt Brooke."

Brooke chuckled and picked Jamie up from where he stood. He still held the phone in his hands and continued to watch the video as the slow song enveloped his parents to lose themselves in the other. Brooke held Jamie on her hip and watched as Jamie's smile grew from big to bigger. Jamie looked to Brooke who smiled at him and with his free hand, Jamie put a fist out to Brooke and she bumped his fist with hers in return. She brought him close to her and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Looks like your plan worked, you little genius."

Jamie sighed.

"Not yet. There's still **one** more thing that daddy has to do."

"Yeah buddy? What's that?"

"The Desert Island part…"

At that moment, Brooke's doorbell rang. She put Jamie onto the couch and he continued to watch the small clip sent to Brooke from Peyton of his parents. Brooke walked to her door and opened it, smiling and surprised at who stood in the frame.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"I believe you have something of ours?"

"About 4"2, blonde hair blue eyes speaks like he's 20?"

Jamie looked to the door and threw the phone to the side and jumped off the couch, running.

"Momma! Daddy!"

Haley bent down and stretched her arms out to Jamie who ran right into them. Nathan looked down at his son and "hope-to-be-again" wife in a tight embrace. He felt so much love in his breaking heart and all he wanted was to have his family back. Tonight had been one of the first real conversations that he had with Haley, but he still kept all of the love and his feelings that he had for her bottled up. He had his chance to let her know, to make her become aware of what he wanted from her and when his opportunity arose, the silence and fear consumed him. He hadn't seen that big of a smile on her face since he had promised her a better life after his accident. I watched the scene and the look on Nathan's face was the same look I had seen since I knew what had happened between this family and their former Nanny. Just the way he was looking at his wife, made me aware of how much he missed her and how much he wanted her back in his life. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk formed on his face as he watched the interaction between Jamie and Haley. She was a fantastic mom. She shielded Jamie from danger and protected him from evil and when he did certain things to hurt her, such as what had happened recently, she still loved him unconditionally and never turned on her son. Also, he felt that their conversation was a sort of progress and I think that he enjoyed the fact that they didn't fight.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Daddy! Whatcha doin' with Momma?"

Nathan kneeled down and took Jamie into his arms, bringing him into a hug. He loved his son so much and was grateful of Jamie helping him to win Haley back. As of this moment, I could sense him feeling the smallest ray of light shining on his situation and, truth be told, he was scared. Scared that everything wouldn't go his way.

"Bringing her to see you buddy. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, just lemme go and grab my stuff."

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Nathan put down Jamie and Haley ruffled his hair as he ran away. The smallest gesture that Haley made towards Jamie made Nathan's heart melt, especially when it involved their son and it was an act that displayed love and affection. And for that, Nathan was proud and every time she did something amazing, which was often, I found that he was falling in love with her all over again. It was inevitable and I just wish that Haley would be able to see that. She needed Nathan and Nathan definitely needed her.

"So did you to have fun tonight?"

"No turning this on me, Tutorgirl. How about you? Glad that you decided to go to Tric?"

"I didn't decide anything. I was forced to go, by you remember?"

Brooke chuckled.

"Actually, it was by the performer if my memory serves me correctly…"

"Ready Momma!"

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Jamie came running back into the main hallway with a bag in his hand full of his toys, mainly his miniature basketball given to him from his uncle. He looked up at his father who was looking so conflicted and I shook my head at his thoughts. _I should just tell her tonight. I'm so sorry Haley. You always thought the best of me and I screwed up. I failed you, but I love you and I always will. I promise…_ I shook my head. There was no use in making a promise if the other person couldn't hear it.

"Thanks Brooke."

"No problem Haley. Anytime, I love that kid."

Jamie turned around and looked up at Brooke. She smiled and lowered herself to be leveled with his face. He threw his arms around her and whispered a thank you into her ear. She kissed his forehead and then stood. She bid Nathan and Haley a goodbye and soon the three of them were headed down the dark streets of Tree Hill, with Jamie falling asleep on Nathan's shoulder, dreaming of the day when him and his parents would finally be a family once again.

_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

When they left, I stayed behind, curious as to a specific detail in Brooke's mind. I remained, leaning against the hallway closet door as I had been since Brooke had received the video from Peyton.

I watched as Brooke walked over to the couch and reached for her cell phone. When she got a hold of it, she quickly dialed a familiar number and held it to her ear, waiting for the other person to pick up. Brooke walked back and forth in her house.

"C'mon Peyton, pick up…"

Finally, she got through.

"Hey! You're genius! …Well, I figured, I mean you **did** learn from the best P. Sawyer and I must say, fantastic job… You're welcome… No, I don't know. I mean he told me that he would call me when the time came. I swear he's a little boy genius… You got it. I'll see you soon. Bye!"

Brooke hung up with the biggest smirk on her face and the one thought she had, inspired me…

_**I guess Nathan Scott will have to continue to dream for a little longer…**_

**23Naley23**

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Nathan and Haley had just finished tucking Jamie into his bed. He had the largest smile on his face and his dreams were full of happiness. It seemed to me that the dream world was the only place that he could truly be happy. I had seen his dreams night after night and all of them would make anyone cry because they were so happy and at certain moments, there was the tad bit of hope being shattered.

Nathan and Haley had exited Jamie's bedroom. Nathan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed.

"I guess I'll take off."

Haley looked at him, and very cautiously, she spoke.

"Why? It's almost 1:00 and dark out. You'd have to walk."

"It's not that big a deal Hales."

Haley sighed.

"**Not that big a deal?** I'd prefer that you **don't** get jumped."

Nathan smirked and bobbed his head side-to-side.

"I guess I could take the guest room."

Haley nodded.

"Okay. Good night, Nathan."

"Good night Haley."

Haley turned around and headed into the bedroom, closing the door, softly, behind her. Nathan sighed and before he headed for the guest room, whispered into the silence.

"I love you…"

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

My job was difficult at this point. There was the sense of failure hanging above my head. I felt like nothing was happening and then again, I felt that everything was happening. I heard stirring coming from the guest room on my left. Nathan had yet to fall asleep and was tossing and turning. It was now almost 4:00 in the morning and the sun hadn't even thought of rising yet. He was too consumed in his thoughts to sleep and all of them were on the women in the next room.

I shifted my head to the right and saw the door slightly open. Through the crack, I could hear the small tears dripping from the eyes of Haley James-Scott. And as a matter of fact, it didn't seem like I was the only one. Nathan had sprung to his feet when he heard the small sniffles coming from where Haley slept. He, quickly, threw on his t-shirt and exited the guest room, creeping over to Haley's. I sighed and watched as he entered the room, taking in the sight before him, Haley in the fetal position, crying. It was the one sight that he always feared.

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

He ran over to Haley and came to a halt just before the bed. Her back was to him and he sighed and, vigilantly, extended his arm out for her shoulder and gracefully placed it on her shoulder.

Haley jumped at his touch and immediately turned around. Fear flashed in her eyes and Nathan sat himself down on the bed, taking her in his arms and trying to calm her down. He let her cry into his chest, drenching his shirt. He tried his best not to cry himself. He blamed himself for her being in this condition. He placed a soft hand into her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm here."

Haley snaked her arms around his waist and clung onto him. He was there. He was truly there and she took a bit of joy in that fact. I shuffled threw her mind and realized that there was not a single restful night in her history over the past month. She was always mourning for Nathan not being beside her. She missed him and there was no doubt about it.

"I'm right here, Hales."

She rested her head further into his chest.

"Stay with me…"

Nathan sighed and nodded, lowering their bodies and lying down, with Haley still in his arms. His head hit the pillow and he breathed deeply. His nose caught the scent of her hair and he instantly became weak. His stomach fluttered and he shut his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, that this would be real. He did and looked down; he caught Haley looking at him. Nathan brought his hand up Haley's shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. She cuddled closer to him, if it was at all possible. Haley rested her hand on his chest and reached up and kissed his cheek to thank him. Nathan moved his face and caught her lips. She didn't move. She lay there, her lips frozen on his and neither wanting to move away. It wasn't heated, but this kiss wasn't exactly ice. All it was, was much needed. Nathan cupped Haley's face and gently massaged her lips with his and pulled away, sighing. He was thankful when Haley did nothing. Once again, Nathan rested his head on hers and the two fell asleep, the fatigue taking over them.

**23Naley23**

_You looked me right in the eye. You said there's nothing more. _

_But I wanna play __**Rock Band.**___

I wish Nanny Carrie was my momma.

_I Hate You!_

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm done trying._

_I miss you._

_You can let go._

_I don't want to._

Haley had shot straight up in the darkness. I could see her through the midst of the small beam of light coming through the window from the moon. I leaned against her wall, invisible and I was smiling. She sat on her bed and looked at the window, the glow of the moon illuminating her face and soon, she felt a hand fall across her waist and a smile formed onto her face. She looked down at the one sleeping next to her and he stirred a bit. She tried her best not to disturb him, but failed. I smirked. It was hard not to. Her breaths were rapid and soon slowed down, but her rapid breathing had the one sleeping next to her sitting up and worried.

"Hales…you okay?"

She turned to face Nathan who sat next to her. This had been the first time I could feel anything. I was happy, which is something rare for something like me to be. They didn't need me anymore. There was a ton of hope. My work here was done and I felt that it was my time. This was the beginning. A dawn, a new day, and a new hope.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep."

"Not probable."

Nathan had propped himself up and took her hand.

"Haven't slept this well since…"

That did it. The atmosphere was awkward and tense once again and my ray of hope that this was fixable had been lost as soon as Nathan opened his mouth and said those words.

**23Naley23**

The bell rang and I could sense that Haley just wanted this day to be over and done with. I was in her final class of the day, posing as my human self. I suppose you could say that what happened Saturday night had a large affect on her, for yesterday morning, Nathan had woken up in an empty bed without Haley and when she returned, neither had spoken a single word to each other. And the awkward tension, Nathan left before Jamie had woken up.

I stood from my seat and slung the bag over my shoulders walking toward the front of the class. I saw Haley looking at one of the papers that were due the previous Friday as I walked past her. She looked up and I could sense her eyes burning through my back.

"Annie?"

I stopped abruptly and turned around to face her. She lifted her hand and motioned me to go to her with her finger. I pushed past the few students trying to leave the room and she sat down as I approached her desk.

"Yes?"

She sighed.

"I didn't receive your paper."

"Excuse me?"

"Your poem for the poetry unit? I didn't get it."

I sighed.

"I left it on your desk on Thursday after class."

She eyed me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. Haley propped her shoulders on the desk and grabbed the stack of assignments that sat on the right hand side of her desk.

"What's it titled?"

"_Aurora._"

She nodded and looked through the pile of papers. She motioned for me to grab a seat. As she continued to look through the stack, I dropped the bag from my shoulder and took a seat on top of one of the desks in the second row, bringing the chair in front of me, closer to my feet and propping them onto the seat. I watched as she looked through the pile and she slowly came to a stop when she noticed the last sheet of paper in the pile. She eyed me and I raised my eyebrows. She began to read aloud.

_**Aurora**_

_**I don't know if these dreams will ever be realized  
Like the ones I can't take away from my heart since they've been there  
Maybe, it will remain as one of those dreams that someone has  
As the one in a song  
Although it had already been added  
And in the meanwhile  
I'll continue to dream a little longer**_

She looked at me. I could see right through her. I could read her thoughts. She was doing her best not to break down in front of me. I sighed, wanting, needing her to realize where she belonged in the world, with her husband and child. And I believed it was working.

_**Dawn will come to me  
And it will be like breathing new air  
Always more  
And you, my love will see  
And you'll come back to me  
Come back to where you aren't at this moment**_

It was inevitable. I knew I was breaking her down, piece by piece and I knew that my words spoke to her. I could feel it and I could read her thoughts. They were of Nathan only. I had reminded her that she would go back to him. She couldn't be without him and she knew this. But refused to acknowledge it.

_**Maybe everything will change  
Maybe someday, I will be more restful  
I just hope that everything will be okay  
And that's why I continue to dream a little longer**_

That was it. That had done it. A small, single tear rolled down her cheek. She was broken and she admitted it to herself. At least it was a step up. She was afraid. And it was understandable. I sighed as she continued to read, with her voice shaking and cracking.

_**The one who's deep in this heart  
Will never die  
If you've dreamt it once  
You'll dream it again  
You'll dream it to be true  
Like I have**_

_**Dawn will come to me  
And for me, it will happen like this  
It will come a bit more  
And at that moment, it will all be clear**_

She finished it and when she stopped speaking, she closed her eyes for a moment. I don't think that she could recall how many times she dreamed of Nathan. How many times she'd dream of forgiving him and have him come home. He would play with their son and they'd do stuff as a family. Then in the evening, when Jamie was set in his bed and soundly asleep, Nathan would take her in his arms and they would spend their own time together. She was aching and I knew that I had done the correct thing by submitting this assignment. She was coming around. She sighed and looked at me. My facial expression hadn't changed. I could tell she wanted to ask me something, but I beat her to it.

"Mirror your own life Ms. James?"

"Did you base-"

"On my own life…well life from my parents' points of view."

She nodded in understanding.

"It's very well done. You went with simplicity I see…"

"Well, the vocab yes. As for the deeper meaning behind it, that's not exactly simple."

Haley nodded.

"You may go."

I hopped off the desk and retrieved my bag from the floor, slinging it back over my shoulder and headed towards the exit. I extended my arm for the doorknob to get out of there, but she called me back. I turned around.

"Why **Aurora**?"

I smirked.

"C'mon Ms. James. You're an English teacher…" I noticed that she leaned her head to the side and wasn't looking to play any mind games. I sighed. "**Aurora** because of what it stands for, what it means."

"And that is?"

"**Aurora** means **dawn**. Which means a new day, a light. A beginning. Now if that title doesn't fit, what does?"

**23Naley23**

I was taking inventory at Clothes Over Bro's when the phone rang in the space. Brooke was working on one of her designs in the back wing and I could hear her calling for someone to answer the phone. There was no one around, but me in the main way. Millicent was nowhere to be seen. So I stopped what I was doing and went to answer it.

"Clothes Over Bro's, Annie speaking."

"_Hey Tink!"_

"Hi Jamie. How are you?"

"_Good. Is Brooke there? It's important."_

"Yeah, hold on buddy…"

I put Jamie on hold. He sounded excited and was obviously in need of his aunt's help. I tried to look into his mind, but he had it completely blocked off. It was weird, he was usually very open, but I suppose that was to contain the element of surprise. I entered the back wing with the cordless phone in my hand.

"Brooke? Sorry to bother you. Um Jamie Scott is on the phone. Says it's important?"

Brooke looked at me and motioned for me to give her the phone. She took it and brought it to her ear as she got to her feet. I stayed a safe distance so she wouldn't suspect me listening to her conversation, but I could hear very well from where I stood.

"Hey buddy."

"_Hey Aunt Brooke. Are you busy?"_

"Never for you handsome. What's up?"

"_I need your help…Daddy said it has to be tonight."_

"Tonight, tonight?"

Brooke instantly became excited. I finally knew what was going on and her portion of the plan was addressed and the excitement being radiated from her smile was enough to send anyone into a state of happiness. I took a deep breath as she hung up the phone. I was handed it.

"We're closing up early Annie. I've got something to do."

**23Naley23**

Haley sat on the couch, reading the poems from the other students, but no matter what she did, she found herself going back to mine. I guess I brought it out in people, or at least that poem did. She was so distracted and this concept of dawn consumed her thoughts. She had dropped Jamie off at Lucas' to be with Nathan an hour ago and what occurred there wasn't something she wanted to reenact. It had been so awkward and Haley couldn't remember the last time things were so dysfunctional. She had brought Jamie to the door and when he ran into the house there was an awkward silence passed between the two of them. She knew that Nathan wanted to ask her about her absence, but she quickly turned around and walked away from the conversation. A knock on the door brought Haley out of her daze. She removed her glasses and set them on the coffee table before her, along with the stack of papers and went to answer the door.

"Brooke-"

"Get changed. We're going for a drive."

"Wh-"

"No questions Tutorgirl. I'm on a **very** strict schedule here. Let's go. Chop, chop."

Brooke stepped into the house, hastily, and closed the door behind her. She latched her hand onto Haley's wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

"Brooke, I don't get it-"

"You don't have to get it. Just trust me that where we're going, you will **want** to go. Now, go through that massive closet of yours and pick out something comfortable and casual, but presentable."

I chuckled as Brooke pushed Haley into her bedroom where Haley did as she was told, but with the feeling of confusion and puzzlement on her face.

**23Naley23**

"Thanks for coming by Mia."

"Anytime Peyton. And um…this** Annie** person, how do you know her?"

"She's one of Haley students and I found her singing in the hallway. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just she looks a lot like my cousin, LouAnn. And I guess I just got scared."

"Why?"

"Annie killed herself a couple of years ago. My aunt and uncle found her in their garage a few days after the divorce was finalized. She wrote them a note and explained to them that maybe they would listen to her if she were gone, especially my aunt."

Peyton brought her hands to her mouth. I stood in the corner, listening to my cousin break down slightly. I felt cold and dead. I knew it was the stupid thing to do, but I had to get them to listen. Of course, my plan faltered. This was my reason behind what I did. Why I hadn't left the earth entirely. I had to prevent this stuff from reoccurring.

"My aunt thought that my uncle cheated on her. Of course, this wasn't the case, but she refused to listen to the voice of reason. Annie was smart, but in those final moments…I dunno what happened."

I could see the tears threatening to fall from Mia's eyes. Had I had ducts, I would too. I was disappointed in myself. I didn't want her to feel like this.

"Were you two close?"

"Very…I started writing songs after she died. _Wish You Were Here_ is about her."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I dunno I just saw your Annie last night and I just…I dunno…"

I had to get out of there and did that, but not before I heard Mia's last words.

_I just miss her so much…_

**23Naley23**

Brooke was sitting on the couch when Haley descended the stairs. I had to hand it to Haley, she looked incredible and from my knowledge of what Brooke had seen prior to retrieving her subject, there was absolutely no way that Haley was safe, and of course, I mean that in the most casual sense of the word. Before Haley knew it, she was sitting in a car, being driven to somewhere she knew nothing of, or so she thought.

Brooke pulled up into the Tree Hill High School parking lot. She parked the car and got out of the car as did Haley, who was so confused.

"Um Brooke? The school?"

Brooke didn't speak. She just took Haley's arm and the two glided across the parking lot heading to the main entrance of the school.

"Brooke. What are we doing?"

"**We** aren't doing anything. **You **are going to take this," Brooke handed Haley an envelope. "And you are going to do whatever it says. Trust me on this Haley. It worked for you once, I'm sure it can work once again."

At that Brooke turned around and headed towards the car. She didn't look back, but had she did, she would see a very confused Haley staring down at the envelope. The two of us watched as Brooke took off into the distance. I decided that I would guide Haley and be a guardian for her as she wandered the halls of the school. Once Brooke's taillights were out of sight, she turned around and headed towards the school entrance opening the envelope while doing so. She noticed the typed letter and read it.

_Isn't it funny how time flies? To get closer to what you're here for, head for a specific place that you spent while being schooled here. The one place that you could be yourself. The one place you helped people._

She jetted to the right and I followed closely behind her. She finally came to a halt at a door. I looked up and recognized it. It was the Tutor Center. She opened the door and her eyes fell upon the center table. That used to be her station. She would tutor Nathan at that table. I stood in the doorframe as she walked over to it.

_One of the hardest times in your High School career was in this room. As I recall, that day I almost lost you completely. I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life. But there was one spot that we made one of our own. Go there for the next one. _

Haley sighed. I bit my lip as she did so. I knew the tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. I prayed that Jamie's little scheme would do well. She was regaining her composure and took a deep breath. She turned around and walked out of the Tutor Center, locking it behind her. I sighed and followed her to her next destination. _Football field._ I was confused when she thought that. But I continued to follow her and when we arrived, I could see Jamie in the middle of the football field, waiting for his mother holding what she came for. Haley took off in a run and when she came to Jamie, she brought him to rest on her hip. He held out the envelope to his mom.

"You open it."

"I planned to Momma."

Jamie did as he was told and showed her the empty slip of paper. Haley looked confused. Jamie looked behind them.

"Hi Daddy."

Haley turned around and saw Nathan standing behind them with his hands in his pockets. He held a single purple flower and smirked. Haley opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't Haley…"

"Daddy when you said that if you could just get momma on a desert island-"

"Did you say that?"

Nathan sighed and nodded.

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Well momma-"

"Jimmy Jam? I think I can take it from here. You've done a lot buddy, thank you. Looks like this is gonna have to be the desert island part. Why don't you um…go to Brooke?"

Jamie nodded and got to his feet from his spot on Haley's hip. She looked confused.

"She's here. Just behind the bleachers."

Haley looked to where he pointed and saw Brooke wave to them as Jamie got to her. Nathan turned his attention back to Haley and sighed.

"You know me. I'm not so great with being vulnerable. It's a weakness, but you make me stronger. I dunno how you do it. And I wanted to get you on a desert island because that would be the only way I'd be able to tell you everything. Everything that I've wanted to say since that fateful day that you decided that I was unfaithful. There is so much I can tell you. So many excuses that I could make up, but even if they were true, you are so stubborn Haley James that you have your mind set on something and once it's set, it doesn't falter. So I'm going to try to get you to listen to me. That's why a desert island. I can't even **begin** to explain to you how sorry I am for having you doubt me and my love for you. You have to know that, that was never my intention. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe from the hurt and pain that the world brought and I failed miserably, but I always loved you and I've told you that many times before, that what you walked in on was **not** what you think…thought. I just…I want to be able to be your light in the dark and I would trade who I am if it made you happy. If it meant that you and I still had a chance."

There was a silence and soon a song seemed to have echoed throughout the stadium. I looked over to the bleachers and no longer saw Brooke and Jamie there. I shook my head and smirked.

_I could never leave you  
Even you if you asked me to  
I could never say goodbye  
And make you cry_

_I could never stumble  
With you walkin' by my side  
I could never love you  
More than I already do_

"Somewhere along the line, I failed you. Promised that you wouldn't lose me and when my career was shattered, I let myself go and you lost me then, or at least I lost you. I did. I never saw that look of accomplishment and pride that you gave me and it hurt. You held onto me. And you didn't deserve what I put you through. As a result I gave you doubt and grief. But I am begging you to not walk away from us. I know that I never gave you a reason to fight, but here I am now, fighting and I will not rest until I succeed."

_So don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay  
Please don't walk away_

Haley recognized the voice over their heads as her own. She looked at Nathan who had now knelt down on one knee. There was a small click and the sprinklers came on, consuming the two of them. I looked up to the sky and felt a sense of hope.

"Let me love you. Let me hold you as you fall asleep. And when you feel scared, let me protect you. When you feel yourself falling, let me catch you. Don't give up on us, please."

_So don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay  
Please don't walk away  
Please don't walk away_

"You wrote this song when you were on tour with Chris, you said. You said you wrote it after I came to see you. You did something for me, now it's my turn. Please. I dunno what else to say. All I'm asking you is to let me back in and to let me love you. I am so in love with you. Please…"

The water was drenching the both of them. They were both freezing, being the middle of autumn. Nathan was still kneeling before Haley. She was wiping the tears that mixed with the cold water of the sprinklers.

_When all the road is dark and dreary  
You know my nature does not sway  
This disposition must be washed away forever  
So please don't walk away  
Please don't walk away  
Please don't walk away_

"Nathan…I dunno what to say."

Nathan stood up and grabbed her hands.

"Say you love me and that you won't leave me…"

Haley sighed and forced herself to look at Nathan. She wanted to say just that, but something kept her from doing so. He had hurt her, but she always found herself melting into him. She knew what she wanted, but she refused to give into it. She had a war within herself. Nathan could see such a war and tried to tip the scales in his direction. He brought his hands to her face and made her look at him.

"Whatever you decide, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He pulled away, but Haley brought him back to her by pulling him by his neck, their lips crashing into each other. Nathan took what he could get. The feeling of her lips on his was heaven and anything that had him worried or he was angry with, disappeared when she kissed him. It was his one place of absolution. Where he was certain of his life. He felt his body temperature increasing with every stroke of Haley's hand on his neck and with every nibble on his lip from Haley's. He wrapped his arms tighter around Haley's waist and was becoming happier.

"I love you. I'll never leave you…"

_But I could never leave you  
Even if you asked me to  
No, I could never say goodbye  
Or make you cry_

Haley had mumbled those seven words against Nathan's mouth. He stopped for a second and looked at Haley, her eyes were fogged. The water poured down on them and Haley looked up at Nathan, her smile was small, but it was present. Nathan's smile grew every time he heard her say those words in his head. And as Nathan's smile grew, so did Haley's. He then plunged his mouth onto hers and the two of them got lost and fell in love all over again.

**23Naley23**

Haley walked up to a white door that belonged to the man leading your average life. She had a piece of paper in her hands and I could sense her nervousness. And, truth be told, I was a little bit nervous myself. Ever since my helping out Jamie was a success, I could feel the emotions I once felt return to me. All of the love and pain returned. It was odd, but I was getting used to it. I watched by as Haley stood in front of the door and brought a hand to the doorbell of the house. I leaned against her car where I looked in and saw a sleeping Jamie in the backseat and Nathan in the driver's seat. I smiled. A sullen man answered the door and had it been possible, my heart would have begun to race. He looked incredibly familiar and I was saddened by his presence somehow. A feeling of sympathy and guilt washed over me. I walked to the door, unable to be seen.

"Hi Mr. Catallano."

I froze still in my dismal self. The man with the farouche face, I recognized, was my father. I tried to calm myself, but it was useless.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Haley James-Scott. I was looking for Annie."

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep through my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh, and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

His face went white and pale. His facial expression softened and I could see the smallest hint of a tear fall from his now sorrowful face.

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her teacher…"

"They didn't tell you?"

Haley became worried.

"Tell me what?"

My father sighed, becoming fed up, thinking that Haley was playing a sick joke on him. He stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating. Unfortunately, my father had become a thin man and could easily be snapped in half by a child. He looked so fragile. Like the smallest word could destroy him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Haley once again.

"You honestly have **no** idea what happened to Annie?"

Haley shook her head, worried.

"My daughter is dead."

"Wh-"

I would have cried. I felt guilty for putting my family in such pain. I saw my father look past Haley and stare into the vehicle that her husband sat, watching her with a look of protection all over his face. My father moved past Haley and stood on the edge of the steps and sighed.

"That man in the driver's seat. He the love of your life?"

Haley looked at Nathan, sorrow on her face.

"Yes."

"Know what it's like to be apart from him?"

"Yes."

He turned his head around to see Haley with tears in her eyes. He sighed once more.

"I'm Paul, by the way. What do you want Mrs. Scott?"

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

"I came to speak with your daughter and to thank her. She helped my husband and I out a lot with our problem. And she has been nothing, but great towards my son."

My father chuckled.

"And how did she help you out?"

Haley handed the sheet of paper out to him. Her voice broke with every word spoken.

"Her writing. She said you and her mother were an inspiration."

I watched as he took the sheet of paper from Haley's outstretched hand and snatched it. He read and tears came to his eyes. I bit my lip. Reliving the pain of what my life was. It all came back to me; the fighting, the tears, the pain…the love. The love and loss of two people and what my death had brought to them. Nothing. Nothing good came from my sacrifice. It wasn't sacrifice, but a selfish act. A need to escape. It wasn't worth it. I was now trapped. I now was in debt to my soul. I roamed the earth, lifeless and helping those who needed it.

My father looked at the sheet of paper. He recognized my writing.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was an assignment. She wrote it this past week."

His head shot straight up and his eyebrows furrowed. He shoved the piece of paper into Haley's hands violently.

"Liar! She's been dead for two and a half years!"

A silence fell.

"I want you to leave. Never come back here."

**232323**

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Or this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

Haley stood in front of my tombstone, a look of shock on her face. I filed through her thoughts. She wondered how this was all possible; if it was even possible at all. I stood behind the stone, looking at her kneeling in front of my photo. She was trembling and confused. Putting scattered puzzle pieces of millions seemed impossible to her. I looked behind her and saw two figures walking in the distance. They both had one hand in their pocket while the other hand held onto each other's. Haley didn't hear them and I smiled at their presence.

Nathan took his hand out of his pocket and placed it gently on Haley's shoulder. She took a hold of it. Jamie let go of Nathan's hand and walked closer to the stone. He looked up straight into me. He smiled. The glow of the sun made him squint, but he could make me out in the light. He smiled.

"Tink…"

It was silent. I brought my forefinger to my lips to tell him not to say anything and I winked at him. My attention turned back to Nathan and Haley. Nathan had positioned himself behind his wife's form and hugged her so that she leaned into his chest. Her head was turned so it rested in the crook of his neck and he let her cry a while. Jamie turned and went to his mother to help his father comfort her. He sat in front of her and hugged her waist. She kissed his head and thanked them both.

"You know her?"

Nathan asked Haley about me. She nodded.

"A student of mine…" Haley looked at my headstone and then back at Nathan. She caressed his cheek. "I love you so much. I never want to be away from you again."

Nathan sighed. He brought his hand to her face and kissed her softly, but beautiful enough that she knew he was always thinking of her and that he would always love her.

I walked away from the family at my grave. My hands in my pockets and stopped. I turned my head and looked at them. Even in a time of grief, they were content. I smiled and sighed. I looked up to the sky and let the sun shine down on me. The Scotts were going to be okay.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

**23Naley23**

"Why do you gotta leave Tink?"

"Because you don't need me anymore buddy. You have your family back. Your wish came true."

Jamie and I sat on his bed and were conversing. I was done here. My work was done and it was time for me to move on. Help the next kid who needed it.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss you. Why can't you stay?"

I chuckled.

"Listen kiddo. I have to move on and find the next kid like you who needs my help with their family. But one thing is for sure and certain, none of those kids will ever compare to you."

Jamie smiled sadly and then threw his arms around me, enveloping me into a hug.

"Love you Tink…"

I smiled and hug him back a sad smirk forming on my face.

"Love you too Jimmy Jam."

"_Jamie!"_

The two of us broke apart at the sound of Haley's voice calling for her son. He looked at me and then hopped off his bed hesitantly heading for the door. He looked back at me and I nodded, motioning for him to go on. And then, I winked. Jamie took a deep breath. It was hard for him, letting go, but he's a smart kid and one with a big heart. He'll be fine. As he shut the door, I stood from my seat on Jamie's bed and looked down and saw the family below me.

"_Eww. Momma, Daddy, I don't wanna see you two kissing. That's gross."_

"_Is it now?"_

"_Yeah Daddy. It is."_

"_Well guess what little man, I love your mom, so get used to it."_

I chuckled and I looked as Haley walked up behind Nathan. He stood and turned to Haley, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. I looked in his pocket and saw the same slip of paper and shook my head. My work here was done.

_"That she was a small, great love. Only a small, great love and nothing more than that. Nothing more. I will be without death now because, it is now, this small, great love that I would know what to say now, that I would know what to make of it now because it is this small, great love that I want."_

**23Naley23**

**A/N: There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEEEASE REVIEW! If you still have questions, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll answer them as best I can. HUGE thanks to Shades, Brooke, Steph and Molly, no particular order WHATSOEVER. These 4 have supported me non-stop and Brooke and Shades I just want to thank you SO much for being Beta's throughout the fic. You both made great contributions to your own chapters and I love you for it so thank you. And I love you too Molly and Steh. You both have been great shoulders to lean on. Thanks to ALL of the reviewers. I hope you enjoyed it! This fic is dedicated to all of you who went through the same anguish I did last season. PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, for those reading ICT, I WILL continue to write and that next chapter will be up as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
